


Ridiculous, This Freedom

by Liondragon (Sameshima_Shuzumi)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Collection: Fandom Stocking 2014, Comment Fic, Freedom, Friendship, Gen, Slavery, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5320652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sameshima_Shuzumi/pseuds/Liondragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vala contemplates her fetters. <em>A fandom_stocking stuffer.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Ridiculous, This Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 1 January 2015 for endeni.

Ridiculous, this freedom business. Enslaved, Vala was treated to a broadening of her horizons to the point where she didn't notice them being broken. A glorious time was had by all, not that she would admit that out loud.

Free, she'd thought, meant free. Free to do what she wanted, when she wanted, whom she wanted. It got boring in there; she had quite a lot of wants.

And then she got around to caring about people. This was... problematic. There were these things holding her down, and in her limited experience only shackles did that. 

Even if they were pretty glittering shackles with impressively sweaty muscles and adorably dimpled brows.

However.

Long before she got to caring about the fate of the universe, long before circumstances saw fit to fetter her again, she stumbled on this lovely clause, just like in those silly monochrome movies she watched with Teal'c.

Freedom had a habit of running you into people who were just as attached to you as you were to them. 

Funny how that worked out.  
   
   
 


End file.
